rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyoming
Freelancer Agent Wyoming, real name Reginald, is a ruthless bounty hunter with a British accent (his character profile on the DVD states his place of birth as "somewhere British"). He serves as one of the main antagonists of The Blood Gulch Chronicles and made his debut in Visiting Old Friends, where he was hired by O'Malley to kill Tucker. Like Tex, Wyoming has been trained in the Special Operations program Project Freelancer, in which all the participants were paired with an AI and given a code name after one of the 49 American states still in existence at the time. Unknown to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's AI was Gamma. When Wyoming was stabbed by Tucker in Same Old, Same Old, Gary referred to him as "Reggie". York also referred to him as "Reggie" in Out of Mind. Role in Plot Project Freelancer In the episode Captive Audience, Wyoming (along with York and Maine) fought in a training excercise to try out a new recruit to Project Freelancer, Agent Texas. In 'Introductions,' the fight is shown and throughout all of it, York attempted to coordinate his team's attacks, but Maine and Wyoming preferred to attack by themselves, leading to repeated failures. In the ninth round, Wyoming and Maine switch the ammo in their guns, leaving behind the paralyzing paint and instead using live rounds to fight Tex. Wyoming manages to fire a well placed shot into Tex's shoulder, injuring her, but he is beaten when Tex shoots him full of paralyzing paint and then slams his head into a stone pillar, leaving him stuck to it. Maine later punches him through the pillar in an attempt to attack Tex, sending Wyoming (still paralysed) flying across the battlefield. Mission for the Sarcophagus Wyoming is later seen being debriefed about the mission to recover the Sarcophagus. He asks about the building and it's revealed it is 110 stories and filled with UNSC loyal to the Insurrection. He is revealed to be on Team B, who will attack a high ranking official and get a passcode to the Sarcophagus. Wyoming is later seen listening to North in Team B's pelican. However, Team B's mission did not go as well and Wyoming was injured. He is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Agent Carolina. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards In Season 10, Wyoming attends a class about AI along with Freelancers South, Carolina, North, York, Washington and Maine. Wyoming and the unrevealed Agent Florida are later seen spying on the Insurrectionists at the Longshore Shipyards when C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader arrive, which Wyoming reports to Command. The two then make it inside the enemy bunker, closely in pursuit of C.T and the Insurrectionist Leader. When the Leader suspects they are being followed, he tosses his tomahawk upwards and strikes Florida. Wyoming retaliates by firing back with his sniper rifle. Two Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers engage Wyoming by firing their machine gun turrets, allowing the Leader and C.T. to escape. As a result, Wyoming is forced to take cover. York, Washington, and Carolina soon regroup with Wyoming and take cover from the oncoming fire. Carolina orders Wyoming to move up, but Wyoming refuses. York sarcastically says that Wyoming should tell knock-knock jokes, in which Wyoming does as a result, annoying the others. When Tex suddenly arrives, Carolina follows in pursuit, leaving Wyoming, York, and Washington to fend for themselves. Soon after, Wyoming, Wash and York watched as Florida rose back up, pulled the tomahawk out of his chest and tossed it at the twin Insurrectionist turret soldiers. He then fired from his assault rifle and smashed the Insurrectionist soldiers with a crate. Back aboard the Mother of Invention Sometime after the mission, Wyoming and Maine are seen loading up their weapons in a locker room, aboard the Mother of Invention. Carolina storms inside and throws her helmet at the wall in anger. Sigma and Gamma talk with her afterwards. Throughout a heated conversation between Carolina, the Director, the Counselor and Texas; Maine, Sigma, Gamma and Wyoming watch in the viewing room from above. Afterwards, Wyoming watches over Carolina, after her implantation, in the recovery room. When Carolina wakes up, she demands for a match. As Wyoming, and the other Freelancers, witness the match from above, the Director enters and yells out,"Allison!", upon seeing Tex. A.I.s then begin to mutter "Allison" in response, causing Wyoming and the other Freelancers to remove their helmets in agony. After several days pass, it is revealed that Wyoming had been attacked, supposedly, by Texas with an intent to steal his A.I. and equipment. Freelancer Break-In Wyoming is seen during the break-in accompanied by two soldiers. He follows the soldiers into the locker room, searching for the infiltrators. York suddenly appears and takes out the soldiers, and then fights Wyoming. As they battle, York makes fun of Wyoming's "knock knock" jokes by mimicking him, but Wyoming simply replies with "who's there?" several times until York throws a locker at him, defeating him. Alliance With O'Malley During Wyoming's search for Tucker, he singlehandedly eliminates the entire Sidewinder Red Team (Tex had already killed the Sidewinder Blues before the events of the series proper, explained in a flashback in Episode 10). In Episode 43, he is also responsible for shooting a rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands, thereby preventing Tucker from killing Church before the bomb inside the latter explodes (although according to one of the time-traveling Churches, this act had little consequence, as the present was destroyed either way). In the middle of Season 4, the quest team discovers that Wyoming had survived the explosion, as he appears in the temple at the Great Freezing Plains, kills the Alien, and destroys his ship. He then flees from the scene, pursued by a furious Tex. In Out Of Mind, he uses a Warthog to escape from Tex, but she manages to place a homing device on it. However, Wyoming has a conversation with a thus-far unnamed associate in which it is evident that both he and his benefactor are planning something for Tex. Later in the mini-series, York's AI mentions Wyoming underwent mental damage after his AI, Gamma, removed itself from his system, and York mentions that "Reggie" had a penchant for knock-knock jokes, something Gary is notorious for. .]]After O'Malley leaves his base behind to travel to Blood Gulch (as seen in Season Four), Wyoming remains behind to safeguard the base. Tex and York stage an assault, and Wyoming, with two underlings, confronts them. Wyoming kills York but finds himself at the mercy of Tex, who threatens to "pummel Wyoming senseless" and extract information from his gear after he reveals he knows of O'Malley's jump into someone else. After the threat, Wyoming decides to tell her, but Tex decides to use her method anyway. According to Tex, Wyoming teleported away before she could interrogate him. Later when Agent Washington returned to the scene to recover Delta from the dead York, Wyoming attacked Washington. As Wyoming was about to finish Washington off he was forced to flee due to York's armor exploding. Arrival at Blood Gulch After learning the name of Wyoming's AI, Gamma, Church deduces that the computer Gary is in actuality Gamma, and therefore is the one responsible for teleporting Wyoming to his location. At some point after he was transported to the future, he hired at least four red and blue bodyguards, two of them having accents. Little is known about these guards, or when, how, or even why Wyoming hired them. One of the few things certain is that the four that appeared are all dead, three of them by Tex's hands, the last one by York. These guards only appeared in Out of Mind. He has since retrieved Gary from the computer terminal of O'Malley's fortress and reappeared in Blood Gulch, taking the Blues hostage with the help of Gary, controlling the tank which used to house Sheila. As part of the same super-soldier program as Tex, Wyoming was granted not only an AI but a special ability. The ability is revealed during Wyoming's attack on the Blues (occupying the Red Base at the time) when he continually loops a particular stretch of time in order to modify events in his favor. His use of the time looping is discovered by Tucker, who was aware of the time loop thanks to his sword. Tucker eventually lulled Wyoming into complacency and stabbed him with the sword early in the loop, killing him. However, he and Church quickly discovered that, as with the time loop that Church once experienced, several copies of Wyoming were being created and were congregating under the Red Base. In the resulting chaos, Gary was disabled and, to the surprise of the Blues, the Reds attacked the Wyomings, leaving only one alive. Cornering him, the Blues discovered the villain's ultimate plot. In Episode 100, Tex executes the last Wyoming by shooting him in the head with his own Battle Rifle. Personality Wyoming has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot Tucker in the group - indeed, he seems impressed. He is stated by Agent York to have a penchant for "dumb knock knock jokes," and his AI, Gamma, seems to also tell knock knock jokes, though Gamma has been seen to tell far more than Wyoming has on screen. During his carreer in Project Freelancer, he appeared to have an affinity to disobey regulations, as shown when he shot live ammo at Tex during a training session. Skills and Abilities Being a Freelancer, Wyoming has shown a great amount of skill, displayed numerous times throughout the series. In Introductions, he was the only soldier capable of landing a hit on Tex when he and Maine started using live ammunition during a training match. Throughout the rest of Season 9, he was shown to have been the 3rd highest ranking Freelancer and went up a rank after that training match. However, during Hell's Angel, Wyoming got injured on a mission to intercept the Insurrectionist Lead Scientist, in order to retrieve a key code, and was the only one on his team to have been injured. Following this event, his name was taken off of the leaderboard, but afterwards, he rose back up to fourth place. During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Wyoming displayed enough skill to take out the entire Red Team on Sidewinder. He has also shown enough skill with a Sniper rifle to knock a Rocket Launcher out of Tucker's hand without actually injuring him. In You Keep Using That Word, Wyoming accurately shot a moving ship with a Rocket Launcher, killing the Alien inside. During Out of Mind and Recovery One, Wyoming killed York, gained the upper hand against Washington, and would've killed Tex had Delta not intervened. Inconsistencies *At the end of Out of Mind, Tex knocks Wyoming out to read his communication logs. When she arrives at Blood Gulch in season 5, she says that when Wyoming woke up, she was about to interrogate him, but he somehow teleported away. Yet, in Recovery One, when Wash arrives at the scene where York was killed, there are 4 bodies there, Wyoming's included. Beyond the fact that Wyoming shouldn't be there, he would either be knocked out, or posing as such so Wash would think him dead. Then later in that episode, Wyoming flees from Washington, even when he had the chance to kill Washington, though, as Delta said, this may have been because he had realized York's suit was about to detonate. Behind The Scenes The auditions for Wyoming are described by the cast as "terrible"; with the exception of Gus Sorola, every cast member auditioned for the role doing various accents - for example, Joel Heyman performed a Cockney accent, Burnie Burns an Australian accent - and eventually Matt Hullum's British accent was chosen because everything else was so bad. Kills Phil s3.png|Phil Crunchbite Season 04.png|The Alien York dead Out of Mind.png|York Gallery Wyoming Season 3.png|Wyoming in Season 3. File:Wyoming Clones Season 05.png|The Wyoming clones File:Yellow_Church_Meets_Wyoming.png|Wyoming Dead File:Wyoming.jpg|Wyoming Artwork List of Top Freelancers.png|Wyoming's name listed as third on the list of top Freelancers Captive Audience.png|Wyoming (left) along with York and Maine squaring off with Agent Texas 830px-Wyoming_S9.png|Wyoming shooting at Tex in a training exercise Wyoming Season 9.png|Wyoming as he appears in Season 9 Wyoming shot in the leg.png|Wyoming gets shot in the leg. Trivia *Wyoming is the sixth character in Red vs. Blue, to have his face revealed on screen. He is shown to have black hair and a thick mustache. *Wyoming is the second, and first male, Freelancer to appear in the series. *In You're the Bomb, Yo, Wyoming is seen using the cloaking armor enhancement, despite his enhancement being Time Distortion. *It appears that several Project Freelancer soldiers admired Wyoming and had a very high respect for him, as seen in Party Crasher, much to his chagrin. *According to the Season 10 DVD commentary, Wyoming's face was modeled after Matt Hullum, with an added mustache and changed hair. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists